


Strip Fight

by Lynnmix



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: M/M, Strip fight
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnmix/pseuds/Lynnmix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个边打边脱的故事……没有肉，也不是非常色情……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Fight

Strip fight

之所以会变成现在这样，大概是因为自己“不小心”掀掉了slade的面具。Robin从万能腰带里拿出新的小鸟镖，像摆弄折叠刀一样把它的双刃展开——通常他不会在别人面前这么做，毕竟那样看起来不太像个正派人物。Robin的小鸟镖虽然看上去并没有什么杀伤力，但其实不然。尽管他的伙伴们知道为了应付各种敌人，robin准备了材质各异且具有各种特殊功能的小鸟镖，但是robin从来没告诉他们小鸟镖的锋利程度其实也有差异。比如平时用来练习的都是未开刃的版本，比如他用来对付非人型生物的小鸟镖的刀刃做了特殊处理以便能刺入他们的身体然后爆炸。

再比如，他现在手里握着的小鸟镖，和slade手里的匕首一样锋利。

如果就这么照着脖子一刀下去，一定会死的。所以他必须非常小心，robin不像slade，他没有拿着这种危险武器近身搏斗的丰富经验，自然也拿捏不好下手轻重。尽管slade戴着护具，暴露在外的身体部分被凯夫拉严密地包裹，但robin实在没有把握能在切开对方制服的同时不伤到那之下的皮肤。

他灵巧地躲开佣兵的匕首然后用左手抓住对方伸向自己的手腕，在身体腾空的一秒半里把小鸟镖的刀刃插到手套绑带的空隙，割断了slade右手手套的绑带。

他们同时向后跳，两个人之间的距离拉开。佣兵向他笑了一下，然后把匕首插回腰间的刀鞘，爽快地脱掉了右手的手套，看上去很满意的样子。

Robin的身体依旧紧绷，他下意识地旋转着小鸟镖的刀刃。夜风毫无遮拦地吹着他的后背，这让他很不习惯——不过也没什么办法，一分钟之前他的披风被从领子那里割断，那块布正被他踩在脚底下。

这本来只是一次普通的意外相遇。Robin独自出门夜巡，在某个灯光过于灿烂的楼顶上遇到了同样出来散步的slade，寒暄了两句（不，只是slade单方面言语骚扰。Robin更正。）之后他们开始搏斗。但是因为并没有犯罪事件，两个人一开始都没有全力以赴的打算。所以说，这或许可以算是他们之间特殊的交流方式。

只不过slade在中途放水可能放得……有点过头。

Slade抓住robin的小臂试图把它扭到对方的后背从而进行压制，robin察觉到了这一点之后用力收手所以佣兵只抓住了少年的手套。突然意识到自己的指纹可能因此暴露，少年情急之下用尚且能够自由活动的那只手猛击对方的下颚试图让佣兵重心不稳，但是在他拍上那个面具的时候不知道按到了哪里，咔嗒一声之后，slade的面具整个被他掀了下来。

倒不是没看到过slade的真面目，毕竟在被迫成为其门徒的时候robin和slade生活在一起。他知道slade是个有着银白短发和短胡子且只有一只眼睛的中年男人，slade也知道自己面具下面有一双蓝眼睛。但是在这种情况下手误掀掉对手的面具，暴露其真实面目，虽然说对方是个坏人，但这么做也不怎么光彩。

不过他得（第无数次地）承认，那个可笑的双色面具下面那张脸，无论哪个角度都是他的菜。

Slade没有去捡面具，相反地，他把棍子也扔在了地上。然后摸出了腰间的匕首。

“lil bird，我们来换个玩法……”

robin没有防住突然袭击，红色制服的最下面那个搭扣被割断了。

几秒钟之后，另一只手套也离他而去。

“Strip fight？哦天这个主意真是糟糕透顶又病态至极。”

不过robin还是奉陪了。

所以某种程度上来讲，在糟糕的领域里，robin并没有嘲笑slade的资格。

男孩自嘲地笑笑，然后把棍子收起来，从万能腰带中拿出自己从来没让任何一个队友见到过的，由强化材料制作并且打磨得极为锋利的小鸟镖。

在接下来的五分钟里，他搞定了slade全身的护具和两只手套，并在slade割断斗篷得同时拆掉了对方的万能腰带。如果论脱掉对方衣服的数量的话，robin是赢了没错，毕竟slade身上的零件出乎意料地多，而robin身上的护具非常少，制服又贴身得要命。这就导致目前的状态是这样，slade虽然被去除了不少护具，但除了面部和双手，他并没有什么身体部位暴露在外；相比之下robin的状况非常不妙。虽然slade没有什么机会把他的衣服整个脱下来——毕竟紧身的衣服不可能设计成穿脱方便的，又不是情趣服装——但是他非常巧妙地（哦该死，robin心理暗暗地骂）把robin的衣服切出不少口子。算上本来就露在外面的部位，少年的身体至少有二分之一已经暴露在空气之中，尤其是后背上那条竖着的开口，凉风灌进去让他的脊椎不由自主地打颤。

他不是没见过slade用刀，但是这是第一次slade用在他身上。冰凉的刀尖切开胸前的r字撕裂位于心脏处的布料而只轻轻擦过下方的皮肤，那块被刀划过的地方甚至不会渗出一丝血，slade继续进攻着，对robin的制服造成着持续且精准的伤害。每一击都恰到好处地停在刺破肌肤之前，每一击都带着对少年的性感带的冰凉挑逗，同时无情而坚决地撕裂覆盖着它的布料。

Robin低头检查自己身上还剩下多少衣服。Slade避开了所有会让衣服裤子散片的位置，他的衣服还在，搭扣只断了一个，但是胸口、腰腹以及后背上被开了好几道口子，双腿也没有幸免，大腿上有一道甚至开在了过于靠上的位置，稍微有点弹性的布料因为收紧的缘故将皮肤进一步暴露在外，总而言之，要不是万能腰带和面具还在，现在这模样真心没有多少安全感。

毕竟这是strip fight，对手还是slade，战斗逐渐变得向色情的方向发展，也是情理之中。更何况在当slade的门徒的那段时间里他们没少上床，而不管robin承不承认，slade确实是他喜欢的类型。当然，除了犯罪的那部分。

但是在空无一人的地方strip fight并不是犯罪。

Slade又向他刺过来。不过robin比他更快，少年向前躲了一下，佣兵的进攻落空了。

但是他们正好撞了个满怀。

这个距离和动量条件下能做的事情不多，深吻和头槌都是不错的选择。Robin不假思索地后一个选项，而slade选择了前者。

只不过这一次，slade先他一步。

 

fin


End file.
